El comienzo
by moonlynch
Summary: Mi propia versión de cómo Dom y Letty comenzaron su relación. No se ajusta del todo al canon, pero es así como se me ocurrió. Tiene cuatro capítulos que ya he escrito enteros, si recibe buenas reseñas lo subiré completo.
1. Chapter 1

El día había amanecido asfixiante: treinta y cinco grados de calor y una inusual humedad (el día anterior se había producido una tormenta veraniega) pegaban la parte trasera de una camiseta blanca a la sudorosa espalda de Dom, que se afanaba una y otra vez en despegarla mientras trabajaba en el motor de su coche. Una mano se posó súbitamente sobre su hombro, y la alegre voz de su hermana le hizo volver la cabeza: –Letty acaba de volver a la ciudad, ¿vienes a verla?

–¿Hm..? –Dom no parecía estar prestando demasiada atención.

–Deberías acercarte: su cumpleaños fue hace dos días, seguro que se alegra de verte… –Mia intentó sonar desinteresada, pero sabía que Letty siempre había sentido afecto por su hermano, y admiración por su habilidad al volante… no podía hacer menos que intentar dar un empujoncito a la situación.

–¿El cumpleaños de Letty? Cuántos son… ¿catorce?

–¡Dom! –Le dio un pequeño empujón en el brazo, un deje de desesperación se reflejó en su voz–. Dieciséis, ha cumplido dieciséis años.

–¿¡Dieciséis!? –Dom se incorporó, mirando a su hermana con asombro–. ¡Pero si es una cría! Hace nada estaba correteando por ahí con un patinete… –Letty siempre le había caído bien, era una chica con carácter, inteligente, y lo más importante: amante de los coches. Tiempo atrás se había entretenido acercándose al garaje de Dom y observándolo mientras manipulaba su coche, pero hacía ya por lo menos un año que no aparecía. Él no le había dado muchas vueltas… al fin y al cabo era una chica.

Mia rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a alejarse por la acera.

–Tú si que eres un crío… deberías sacar la cabeza de debajo del capó más a menudo, ¡se te va a freír el cerebro!

Dom rió por lo bajo, resopló, y continuó trabajando un rato más. Cuando estuvo satisfecho cogió el sucio trapo del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se limpió las manos; quizás no le vendría tan mal dar un paseo hasta casa de Letty, al fin y al cabo ella había tenido el detalle de regalarle aquel gracioso estante en forma de parachoques para el bar Toretto. Cerró el capó, dejó el trapo a un lado y buscó su reflejo por un momento en una de las ventanas del coche. Nada mal.

Dom alzó los nudillos y golpeó suavemente la puerta dos veces, aguardando luego. Letty se incorporó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras seguía hablando con Mia. Un segundo después giró la cabeza para encontrarse a Dominic Toretto en la puerta de su casa.

–Oh… ¡Hola, Dom! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El semblante de Dom cambió de la indiferencia al asombro: Letty, la chica desgarbada que hace un año vestía ropa demasiado grande para ella presentaba ahora una imagen algo diferente. Su cuerpo había cambiado, de eso no había duda, y su atuendo no hacía más que resaltar ese hecho. Unos vaqueros ajustados y una estrecha camiseta de tirantes mostraban sus curvas, y un pelo largo, oscuro y ondulado enmarcaba sus facciones.

–¡Letty! Hm… –carraspeó–. Has cambiado.

–¿Ah si? Mmm… bueno, claro… ¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo? –Sonrió, mirándolo con poco disimulo de arriba a abajo. Era evidente que el chico pisaba a menudo el gimnasio, los músculos de sus brazos podían contarse con bastante facilidad. Rió para si misma, pensando en todas las veces en que lo había mirado con vergüenza, sintiéndose pequeña al lado del "tío más guay de la calle".

–Eh… ¡Si claro! –Dom se adentró en la casa sacudiendo la cabeza y sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo por su reacción–. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Letty sonrió y le propinó un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

–Gracias por acordarte.

...…

Este es el primer fanfiction que he escrito nunca, se agradecen reseñas y opiniones. Si os gusta subiré el resto de los capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un año después._

Había sido noche de carreras, y como siempre una fiesta se celebraba en la casa de los Toretto. Dom no había competido y se encontraba lleno de energía, pero lo único que quería de la noche parecía no estar interesado en él.

–¿Y si nos tomamos algo el viernes por la noche? –Se esforzó por mostrarse despreocupado, no quería parecer un desesperado.

–Lo siento, Dom, ya tengo planes. He quedado con alguien. –Esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba un trago de su lata de refresco.

–Vaya… ¿y con quién has quedado?

Letty rodó los ojos y lo miró con cara de fastidio.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa?

–¡Sólo me preocupo por ti! No me gustaría que andases por ahí con algún indeseable…

–¿Sabes qué, Dom? No eres mi padre. Y no tienes derecho a controlar con quién salgo.

Dom suspiró, dio un sorbo a su Corona y sonrió algo abatido.

–Está bien.

Se alejó y se sentó en un sofá, intentando alejarse del barullo de la fiesta. En general, Dom podía tener a

cualquier chica que le interesase. Muchas espectadoras –y competidoras– de las carreras se acercaban a él buscando un rato de conversación y una noche divertida, especialmente desde que se había convertido en el mayor campeón, pero aquello era diferente. Letty _le gustaba_. Era una chica atractiva, evidentemente, pero sobretodo disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con ella. Letty había empezado a competir hacía ya un año (su primera carrera "oficial" había sido sólo una semana después de cumplir dieciséis; no la había ganado, pero se había quedado sorprendentemente cerca), y desde entonces se veían a menudo. Muchas veces se sentaban en las escaleras de su patio trasero y charlaban de cualquier cosa: de coches, de la familia, de las competiciones más famosas; ella incluso le hablaba de los chicos con los que salía: parecía haber uno diferente cada semana, pero a ella eso no daba la impresión de importarle demasiado. Mientras conversaban, Dom se encontraba sintiéndose incapaz de dejar de mirarla, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco estúpido. Por ello, hacía ya algunos meses que intentaba pedirle salir. La primera vez ella respondió con incredulidad, no parecía habérselo tomado en serio; pero después de eso sólo le había dado largas. Sin embargo, seguía pasándose por su casa para pasar tiempo con él, y seguía buscándolo en las fiestas. Algo en su mirada le decía que ella también quería algo más, pero no parecía dispuesta a dar el paso. Dom no entendía nada.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a su lado en el sofá e intentaba entablar conversación con él. Sonrió, dio alguna excusa, y se puso en pie, recorriendo con sus ojos la habitación con mirada distraída. Ahí estaba Letty, reclinada sobre la pared, riendo mientras hablaba con Mia. Dom se aproximó a su hermana.

–Esto empieza a ser aburrido, me voy a mi cuarto. –Ni siquiera miró a Letty. Aunque no fuese a reconocerlo, esa última negativa le había herido en su orgullo. Ignorarla era su pequeña venganza.

Mia suspiró; aquello significaba que ella tenía que acabar la fiesta y decirles a todos que se marchasen a sus casas. Miró a su amiga en busca de ayuda, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en la pared, muy seria. Mia rodó los ojos.

–Un día de estos tendrás que admitir que te gusta tanto como tú a él… Y no me des excusas, sé que siempre te ha gustado.

Letty esbozó una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Mia tenía razón, pero no iba a reconocerlo.

–Si, lo que tú digas. Anda, vamos a echar a toda esta gente.

...…

Dentro de unos días (lo prometo) subiré los capítulos que concluyen la historia. ¡Se agradecen opiniones!


	3. Chapter 3

El viernes siguiente llegó muy rápido. Dom pasó el día trabajando en el taller, y por la tarde decidió dar un paseo por la playa para despejarse.

Condujo su Toyota Supra hasta Venice, aparcó en el primer sitio que encontró libre y se dirigió al paseo, para sentarse después en algún lugar estratégico de la baranda desde el que ver la puesta de sol. Caminó un buen rato, dejando vagar sus pensamientos pero intentando no pensar en lo único que parecía no querer abandonar su cabeza: Letty; hizo ejercicio en Muscle Beach, y se dispuso a volver a casa cruzado nuevamente el paseo.

Repasó con su mirada los bares de la playa mientras caminaba junto a ellos, por si se encontraba con alguna cara conocida. Y entonces lo hizo: allí estaba ella, sentada en la barra de un pequeño chiringuito, bebiendo de un vaso con una pequeña sombrilla mientras escuchaba a un chico rubio con pinta de surfero. Dom sintió una pequeña punzada a la altura del estómago; ¿tristeza, quizás?

Observó durante un momento más a los dos, inmóvil en mitad del camino de tablones de madera; y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía solo.

Estaba a punto de apartar la mirada y seguir caminando cuando algo sucedió: el chico rubio dejó su bebida sobre la barra y se inclinó sobre Letty, buscando un beso; ella, que hasta entonces no mostraba una expresión demasiado interesada, esbozó una mueca y se inclinó hacia atrás, evitando los labios del otro. A Dom se le escapó una risa por lo bajo al observar la escena; "esa es mi chica", pensó. no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero Letty parecía aburrida por las palabras del chico. Un momento después este dejó un billete sobre el mostrador y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Dom titubeó, dudando si acercarse o no a Letty. Al fin y al cabo, acababa de rechazar a un chico, y sintió que podría sentirse un poco invadida si de repente se presentaba frente a ella. Letty decidió por él, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la playa. Dom la observó alejarse, posando sus ojos un poco más de lo necesario en las contorneadas piernas morenas que dejaban ver sus vaqueros cortos.

Finalmente caminó detrás suya, hasta que la vio sentarse en la arena a sólo unos pasos de la orilla. Se posó él también, junto a ella pero manteniendo las distancias. Letty se sobresaltó al verle, girándose para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡¿Dom?! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Entrecerró los ojos con expresión sospechosa– No me habrás…

Dom alzo los antebrazos, mostrándole la palma de las manos en señal de inocencia.

–Te juro que te he encontrado por casualidad, Letty, sólo estaba dando un paseo.

Letty lo miró un momento más, dudando si fiarse o no de él, pero no pensaba que Dom fuese capaz de mentirle sobre algo así.

–¿Así que has visto el numerito? –Señaló con un dedo el bar en el que acababa de dar calabazas a aquel chico.

Dom no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo.

–La verdad es que si, pero sólo el final… parece que tu cita no ha resultado ser muy interesante.

Letty suspiró, negando con la cabeza y rodando los ojos.

–Bah… era un idiota de todas formas. No valía la pena. ¿Tú qué hacías aquí?

–Sólo dar un paseo… necesitaba despejarme.

Letty lo miró de medio lado, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¿Demasiada gasolina en tu cabeza?

Dom sabía que se estaba riendo de él, así que esbozó una mueca e ignoró la pregunta, acercándose un poco más a ella, dispuesto a contraatacar:

–Así que… con este, ¿cuántos chicos van ya este mes? –Alzo las manos, haciendo como que contaba con los dedos. Letty le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, empujándolo.

–Eres un idiota, Dominic Toretto.

Dom rió, negando con la cabeza.

–Si sales con tantos chicos… ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad? ¿tan malo soy?

Letty negó con la cabeza, mirándolo de lado. Suspiró muy sutilmente.

–Oh, vamos, Dom… sabes que no es eso. Y sabes que tú me gustas. Siempre me has gustado.

Dom frunció el ceño. Le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Letty podía pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si esa sinceridad pudiese protegerla de ser herida.

–¿Entonces?

–Bueno… tú y yo… somos amigos. Sería raro, ¿no? –Ella sabía que aquella no era la razón; o al menos, no completamente. Pero no estaba segura de saber expresarlo con palabras.

–¿Y qué? Seguro que sales con muchos amigos… –Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose algo ridículo por sentirse tan herido en su orgullo.

Ambos callaron, mirándose largamente el uno al otro, esbozando sonrisas tristes. Finalmente, Letty rompió el silencio:

–Dom… yo nunca he sido una chica guapa. –Él fue a decir algo, pero la mirada penetrante de Letty le sugirió que no la interrumpiera.– Cuando era pequeña los chicos se reían de mi, me ponían motes estúpidos y cosas así… siempre estaba sola. Si me volví una chica dura fue para protegerme de todo eso. Y siempre te admiré… tú eras todo lo que yo aspiraba a ser: alguien que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, a quien los demás siempre trataban con respeto, y capaz de arreglar un coche a los once años –Dom soltó una risita por lo bajo; Letty sonrió–. Pero tú siempre me viste como a una amiga más, casi como una hermana; a mi corazón de niña pequeña eso le dolió mucho… –esbozó una sonrisa triste, observando la expresión de Dom. Él parecía conmovido–. Y entonces cumplí dieciséis años… y cambié. De repente, los chicos se fijaban en mi; esos que me habían dicho que no debía conducir querían acostarse conmigo; y en las carreras me animaban a ser animadora y no intentar conducir. Intenté demostrarle que yo era mejor que todo eso… pero es difícil. Me sentía como un trozo de carne; y cuando te sientes así… bueno, a veces lo más fácil es decirle que si al primer chico que te pregunte y no darle muchas vueltas… –su mirada se perdió en el vacío mientras recordaba las cosas que había hecho en el último año. Alzó la vista para fijar sus ojos en Dom–. Pero contigo es diferente. No quería que tu me vieses así… no quería que quisieses acostarte conmigo sólo porque de repente era guapa.. quería gustarte por quien soy de verdad –había alzado las manos y se las miraba, ahora evitando los ojos de Dom, de repente sintiéndose tímida.

Dominic no sabía qué decir; miraba a Letty sintiendo que la estaba viendo por primera vez. Siempre había pensado que ella era una chica fuerte e independiente, a quien no le importaba lo que dijesen de ella; nunca había pensado que eso no fuese más que una fachada construida para intentar no sufrir más de lo necesario.

–Pero Letty… tú me gustas –estiró la mano para coger la de ella, intentado empequeñecer el infinito que sentía que los separaba en la oscuridad de la playa–. No me gustas porque estés buena. Quiero decir… lo estás, pero eso no.. –sintió que enrojecía, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo de Letty: su piel morena, sus piernas largas y tonificadas, su pecho… Se sintió azorado. Ella rió por lo bajo ante su torpeza–. Eres una gran chica.

Se inclinó sobre ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, no atreviéndose a ir más allá. El corazón le latía con fuerza, y las manos le sudaban ligeramente. A sus veinte años, por un momento, Dominic Toretto se sintió como un adolescente otra vez.

Letty suspiró, y sonrió de esa forma tan característica suya, torciendo la boca ligeramente hacia la izquierda, bajando un poco los ojos. Dom encontró familiaridad en cada uno de sus movimientos. Entonces fue ella la que se inclinó, besándolo en la mejilla.

–Se hace tarde –habló en voz muy baja–. Quizás es el momento de volver.

…

¡Sólo queda el último capítulo! Se agradecen infinitamente las reseñas.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente Letty pasó toda la tarde con Mia en la casa de los Toretto. Dom se encontraba fuera con Vince por algún asunto del garaje, por lo que aún no le había visto desde su conversación en la playa. Hasta bien entrada la tarde Letty no se atrevió a hablarle a su amiga de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. A Mia le brillaron los ojos al oírlo.

–¿Lo ves? Lo sabía. ¡Estáis hechos el uno para el otro, llevo siglos diciéndolo! –alzó las manos al aire como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo–. No puedo creer que por fin vayas a salir con mi hermano…

Letty abrió mucho los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

–Eh, eh, Mia, no te emociones. Que nos gustemos no significa que vayamos a salir ni nada así… –frunció el ceño–, ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

–¿Y a qué esperáis? –La pequeña de los Toretto dio un pequeño empujón a Letty en el hombro, como si Dom estuviese ahí, físicamente, esperando a ser besado. Parecía eufórica. Letty rió y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Pasaron el resto de la noche hablando, riendo y comiendo pizza, hasta que, de madrugada, Mia se frotó los ojos enrojecidos; sobre la mesa, un trozo de pizza ya hace mucho rato fría.

–Creo que me voy a la cama, Letty… ¿te quedas a dormir?

–Creo que si, dormiré en el sofá –a pesar de la cercanía de su casa no eran pocas las veces que Letty ocupaba el sofá de los Toretto para pasar la noche. En su casa solía sentirse un poco sola, pero allí… la embargaba cierto sentimiento de familiaridad. Se sentía _en casa_.

–Buenas noches Letty –Mia se puso en pie y se dirigió a las escaleras mientras su amiga le deseaba dulces sueños.

Cuando se hubo ido, Letty apagó las luces y se sentó en el sofá, aún no del todo lista para dormir, dándose un momento para reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior. Apenas un rato después escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves en la puerta principal, sin duda de Dom. En la oscuridad del salón lo vio entrar intentando no hacer ruido, probablemente preocupado por no despertar a su hermana. La respiración de ella la delató; Dominic, acostumbrado a estar alerta la mayor parte del tiempo, se puso en tensión y miró en derredor. Al localizar el origen del sonido suspiró aliviado; miró largamente a Letty y sonrió.

–¿Tú qué haces aquí?

–No será la primera vez que duermo en tu sofá… –Letty se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a medio camino para apoyarse en la pared del salón y observarlo desde allí.

Dom soltó una risita ronca y se aproximó a ella lentamente. Alzó el brazo y lo apoyó también en la pared, por encima de su cabeza, casi arrinconándola con su cuerpo. Se miraron durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

–No tienes que dormir en el sofá, si no quieres… –ya no reía, sino que la miraba con una extraña seriedad. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Letty, fijando en un memoria cada pequeño detalle: piel morena, espesas pestañas, labios gruesos; esos tres lunares, muy pequeños, que se alineaban a lo largo de su pómulo; y uno más, a un lado de la barbilla. Estaba tan cerca suya que podía percibir el sutil aroma de su piel.

–¿Y donde voy a dormir, en el garaje? –se hacía la tonta a propósito, alzando la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sin embargo, se había puesto nerviosa; su pulso se había acelerado.

–Sabes a qué me refiero. –Dominic Toretto se cansó de esperar. Alzo la mano que tenía libre y la depositó suavemente sobre la mejilla de Letty. Se inclinó, separando el interminable espacio que los separaba en la oscuridad, y la besó en los labios. No de la forma rápida y áspera con que solía besar a otras chicas, sino lenta y suavemente, abriendo la boca lo justo para que sus lenguas se encontrasen. Letty había cerrado los ojos, y extendía su mano hacia adelante para cerrar su mano entorno a la camiseta de Dom, para atraerlo hacia sí y sentirlo más cerca.–Vamos arriba –La ronca voz de Dom hizo que Letty se estremeciera. Apenas acertó a asentir con la cabeza antes de que él la agarrase por los muslos y la levantase sin esfuerzo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

…

¡Este es el final de mi historia! Por favor, deja una reseña si te ha gustado.


End file.
